Monster
by Kakashi'sDirtyLittleBook
Summary: Eren joins the Scouting Legion under Captain Levi's control, but no matter how hard he trains to control his titan form, will anyone ever truly accept him as human? Can he gain acceptance from those he holds dear?


**I haven't written a fan fiction in quite some time, but after watching Attack on Titan I have been completely captured by the storyline and characters.**

**I have a feeling this will become a long story, and I hope it doesn't feel too much like all the other Eren x Levi fics in the beginning. My plan is to make Eren's Titan form the focus of the story, because I fell in love with the design and idea. Of course, the length of this will really end up depending on how well it is received!**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Monster**

"I want to join the Scouting Legion! I will kill them all... The titans. All of them." My voice echoed through the dim dungeon, a streak of red painted over my vision, my chest warmed like a furnace, and I struggled to put the fire in my heart out before it was too late. I gritted my teeth in attempt to rein in the monster which was buried deep in my person.

Commander Erwin, a man with a muscular build and dashing features, sat back in his seat a little, taken aback by my statement. His eyebrows furrowed, and I saw a flicker of doubt flash through his features.

I realized my face was contorted in my determination, being mistaken as a thirst for blood. I softened my features and sat back in the cell's bed, the clanging of my shackles against the metal frame breaking the uncomfortable silence.

A door was opened down the hall to my right; I could tell by the creak of the hinges, but it was beyond my limited view of the dusty dungeon. A rhythmic 'click, click' of footsteps made their way towards my cell, the owner of the steps arriving in front of the iron bars, turning to stare daggers in my direction.

"Eren Jaeger..." The man's thin eyebrows pushed together, his eyes piercing mine. He placed a hand on one of the bars separating me from the rest of the world, slender fingers wrapping around it. I felt my chest tighten uncomfortably as I returned the stare.

"Y-yes, sir?" I asked, attempting to seem somewhat respectful in posture, despite my limbs being strapped down pretty efficiently.

"Are you confident in your condition? Are you capable of controlling yourself?" He cocked his head to the side and tightened his grip on the bar.

"I... I think so, sir." I tried not to sound doubtful, but I really didn't know if I could control the titan form... It was a mystery to me still. Armin had to risk his life to remind me of my purpose after I had transformed. What if that happened every time? Where would I find a location to practice transformation? Who would be there to stop me if I lost it? How could I protect everyone if I am incapable of even making decisions once I become a monster?

"I guess the real question is... Do you have the confidence to learn to control yourself?" His hand fell gently from the bar and he backed up.

"Yes, sir. I want to save everyone. I want the titans to be destroyed. I am willing to do anything to free everyone from this cruelty." I tried to put my words together carefully. I would not lose it. But, still, I felt my hands tighten into fists in my conviction.

"That is enough for now." The black haired man backed up a few steps and crossed his arms, leaning casually against the wall behind him.

"Jaeger, this is Captain Levi. Assuming we are successful in retrieving you from the Military Police's grasp, he will be the one responsible for your training and protection." The commander stood from his seat and grabbed a set of papers he had set on the floor earlier.

"I have full confidence I will be able to put you down if you lose your shit in titan form." Levi stated, matter-of-fact. I swallowed and nodded, inwardly shriveling at the statement. Erwin chuckled and headed for the door.

"Levi is a good captain. He will see to it that you are kept safe." The door once again creaked and I was left alone with the black haired man.

Levi stood against the wall for a few more moments, contemplating something, before pulling something from his pants pocket. It was a set of rusty looking keys. He approached the cell door and gently pushed one of the keys into the lock, careful not to touch the grime caked on the metal.

"Uh, captain?" I asked, confused at what he was up to. The door made an ugly scraping sound as Levi wrenched it open, and I winced. His boots made that familiar clicking sound as he neared the side of my bed.

"Aren't you sick of being shackled like that? Your muscles are going to have atrophied by the time we actually get you out of here." He brought a different key to the binding on my right foot, his pale fingers making quick work of the straps. My skin was immediately relieved; I rolled my ankle and sighed with satisfaction. The captain then went to unlock the shackle at my right wrist, and his fingers brushed my skin momentarily. I was shocked by his warmth; such an emotionally cold man shouldn't have warm fingertips, should he?

When he finished freeing my limbs, he stood back and surveyed the cell and turned his eyes back to me, looking me up and down like a piece of equipment as I sat up, stretching.

"Do some push-ups, Jaeger. You honestly can't expect to join the scouting legion with arms like that, can you?" He scoffed. I was offended; I exercised every day, rather heavily, up until my imprisonment. My body was more than toned, and I could lift Mikasa on one shoulder, Armin on the other if I wanted. I never wanted to be in the same position I had been in when my mother died. If only I had been stronger then like I was now.

I was shocked out of thought by two succinct snaps performed inches from my nose; Levi's face not much farther.

"I didn't know the prospect of exercise was so depressing to you, Jaeger. I'm sure we could use some more servants at headquarters if you're unwilling to work for a position in the Scouting Legion." He smirked, but didn't move his face farther from mine. I still sat on the bed, Levi bending down to get in my face. I felt his breath cool my collarbone, and I realized it was rather warm in the room for a dungeon.

I didn't break eye contact with the man, but I noticed when the cocky smile on his face melted from his features. His expression became one of curiosity.

"How is it that an innocent-looking boy can simply transform into a creature of death with such little effort?" He asked, standing up straight once again and dusting off his jacket. I stood as well, suddenly shocked by the height difference between us. The man seemed so tall when he spoke; larger than life, yet he was so... Tiny.

I was not a tall man at all, only about 5'7", but I also wasn't done growing yet. Captain Levi couldn't have been much over 5'2". It was difficult to be intimidated by someone who was so… delicate looking.

"What are you staring at, Jaeger? Starstruck all of a sudden?" He asked, once again overshadowing his own short body with his tall personality. "You outta wipe that look off your face, it really makes it look like you've divided your IQ in half."

"I was looking at the spider on your shoulder." I said, deadpan. That's what he deserved for tossing insults at me. And the look on his face was priceless. His usually sleepy-looking eyes widened to the proportion of dinner plates, his neck tensing and eyebrows pushing even closer together as his hand quickly swept at his shoulder. The captain looked at the floor for evidence of the spider's execution. When he saw nothing, his face quickly darkened, his teeth grinding together. He raised his fist and, without hesitation, punched me square in the jaw, and my vision fluttered for a moment before returning to normal. I felt my vertebrae pop audibly as he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close enough to stare me straight in the eye, forehead touching mine. So much strength was wound up in this small person, I was stunned.

"You better learn not to screw with me, or next time you'll get more than a warning. Fuck you, Jaeger." He threw me down to the floor, most likely leaving a titan-sized bruise on my lower back, and cursed some more to himself. I noticed a hint of a blush fading across his cheeks, and knew I had hit him hard with embarrassment. I hid my smile while he stormed out of the cell and slammed the door shut, locking it with much more force than necessary.

"You are gonna have a hell of a time when you're under my control, brat." Levi said over his shoulder as the door to the dungeon slammed shut behind him.

I fell back on the bed and chuckled to myself as I replayed the event in my head. Even "Humanity's Last Hope" is afraid of spiders. I remembered the pinkness that splashed across his dainty features, the way his smooth, pale neck tensed at the thought of a little insect crawling on his clothes. Such a small man, he had been absolutely vulnerable and… cute.

I choked on my own spit. Cute?

Maybe my brain had begun to atrophy before my muscles had a chance.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed the story so far!**


End file.
